The Suite Life Of Adulthood
by DeathlyHallowsBeatlesWhovian
Summary: Zack, Maya, Bailey, and Cody are all off to bigger better things. But they can't stop thinking about the past. Will Zack and Maya come back together? Will Cody come visit Bailey often or will it be tot hard for him knowing he wanted to go to Yale?
1. Chapter 1

_(Four months after Graduation)_

Chapter 1 Bailey/Cody

Bailey

Bailey Pickett stood in front of Yale's main gate. She was excited and terrified at the same time. But deep down she was also really sad because her boyfriend, Cody Martin hadn't been accepted to the same school. They had made a plan to go together and become chemists together and be together forever…But now that was not going to happen.

He was going to Harvard instead, while she went through with the plan, her head held high. _Cody…_ Bailey thought as she stepped through the gate on her latest adventure. As soon as she got to the front office however, she decided to push him out of her mind until she got done with her first day at the school of their dreams. The first day was not as exciting as Bailey had originally thought. She toured the school and moved into her dorm room. She met her roommate who was nothing like London Tipton (Thank goodness for that).

Cody

The S.S. Tipton was dismantled and Cody Martin stood on the dock watching it being hauled away. Inside Cody felt just like the ship. He was broken after Yale rejected him but he knew it was for the best. He decided to go to Harvard and still pursue his lifelong goal of becoming a chemist.

The worst part of the rejection wasn't the actual letter but the fact that he wasn't with his girlfriend, Bailey. She had gotten accepted and would be going to Yale with honors and everything. He had always known (but hadn't admitted it to himself ) she was smarter than him and it had become a competition between them.

"Cody! It's time to go!" Carrey Martin yelled to her son from the car. Cody tore his eyes from the wrecked cruise ship and his thoughts away from Bailey. He would embrace this new adventure and get on with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zack/Maya

Zack

"I miss Maya…" Zack Martin said to his best friend Woody Fink while lying on his bed in his dad's apartment. Maya Bennett was Zack's ex-girlfriend with whom he had broken up only three months ago.

Since then all Zack had been doing was moping around, thinking about her. Woody was staying with Zack since neither of them had any idea what college they were going to and he was starting to get tired of Zack laying around instead of actively doing something to help himself.

"Come on buddy. Let's go eat something! I'm hungry." Woody walked over to the bed and tried to get Zack up.

"You're always hungry." Zack pointed out. But he got up to satisfy Woody momentarily. Woody headed downstairs to the kitchen while Zack stood up and stretched. His eyes were just wandering along the walls of his bedroom when they fell on a picture by his nightstand. It was of he and Maya at Prom. They were laughing and having fun.

It pained him to look at it so he put it in his drawer and closed the drawer tightly. His phone was sitting idly on the nightstand and he picked it up. Scrolling through the address book, he got to Bennett and almost hit the talk button but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Zack wanted to talk to her or at least to hear her voice, but would she want the same thing? Was she thinking of him almost as constantly as he was thinking of her? For some reason he doubted it. But something inside told him otherwise. Putting his phone down, Zack followed Woody's lead and headed down to the kitchen.

Maya

_Africa is so hot! This is not going to be very fun…_ Maya Bennett was thinking as she landed in Chad's airport. She was excited to be starting her new career in the Peace Corp.

She was assigned to Chad and would be living there for two years. But she didn't expect Africa to be so hot. If she wanted this job, though, she'd have to deal with it. Her mood since she left the ship hadn't been lifted either. Opening her yearbook, she looked through the senior pictures.

The school portraits were alphabetized so she flipped through until she reached 'M'. Tears filled her eyes when she saw him. _Zachary Martin_ was the name she saw before anyone else's. She missed him so much.

It had only been three months but it felt like three years… Putting the yearbook down, she waited for them to land fully. Finally, the pilot turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and Maya got out of her seat. She opened the overhead compartment and grabbed her suitcase.

The airport was air-conditioned but Maya could feel the heat anyway. Even in her tank-top and shorts, she was sweating. A well-dressed man was standing near the baggage claim as Maya came to the terminal. He introduced himself as The Peace Corps director of Chad and shook her hand.

Maya couldn't keep her excitement at bay for a minute longer. This was a big chance she was being given and she knew she also had a huge responsibility. The director smiled a genially friendly smile.

"Hello, Miss Bennett. I'm glad to see such a young person interested in what we do."

They left the airport and headed to where the van for the Peace Corps was waiting. As they were riding along down the streets in Africa, Maya glanced at her phone and flipped it open. She searched through the address book and her eyes fell on Zack's number. She was tempted to call him but she had told him when they broke up that cell phone service was spotty so she didn't.


End file.
